


I don’t even want to Know (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [11]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concern, Confusion, Dead People, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Adam wonders where Lydia and Betelgeuse are.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 11





	I don’t even want to Know (final rewrite)

“Barbara, honey?” Adam entered the living room of the Maitland-Deetz house. “Have you seen Betelgeuse and Lydia anywhere?”

Barbara looked up and sighed. “I think they’re outside in the backyard.”

Adam looked out one of the windows of the living room to find Lydia and Betelgeuse throwing mud at one another. As for the reason why they were doing something like that, Adam was unsure.

“I don’t even want to know,” Adam mumbled to himself.

“What are they doing, Adam, honey,” Barbara piped up, exceptionally curious.

“Throwing mud at one another.” 

Barbara’s eyes widened in confusion and she moved to stand next to Adam, also looking out the window and towards Lydia and Betelgeuse who, of course, were throwing mud at one another. “Well,” Barbara said a while later. “I suppose that that’s what they’ve both been doing outside for the past two hours.”

“They’ve been throwing mud at each other for two hours?”

“They asked me if they could go outside a couple hours ago and I told them they could.” Barbara let out a sigh. “I didn’t think it was because they wanted to throw mud at one another.”

“Do you think we should go outside and get them to stop before one of them accidentally gets mud in their mouth and swallows it?” Adam began to head out to the backyard.

“Yeah,” Barbara agreed, following her husband. “I think that’s a good idea.”


End file.
